Finally Legal
by Cassie Faith
Summary: She was now officially 18, legal. Now, if they could only get up the nerve to tell and show the public how they  felt… but little do we know they are already one step ahead. Dalena.


**[A/N] This is being dedicated to all my fellow Dalena fans out there. They are our guilty pleasure and the reason I'm writing this, hehe! This oneshot is set up in 4 parts, and each one is named and influenced after a song. So, please enjoy and review ;) (Btw, blame my beta for any mistakes… she was a bit 'loopy' when I asked her to look at this, haha!)**

**Title: 'Finally Legal'**

**Summary: She was now officially 18, legal. Now, if they could only get up the nerve to tell **_**and**_** show the public how they felt… but little do we know they are already one step ahead. **

**Author: Cassie Faith. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and know no one. I am just a fangirl who has a very active imagination and is really good with words.**

====================~D&S~====================

_Part 1: 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?' _

It was the day after her big 18th birthday bash. Mandy cleaned around their living room mumbling (cursing) as she found the little messes the guests had made all around the room, and she was sure the rest of the house looked that way as well.

"Brian! Come here and help me!" Mandy called for her husband, Selena's step-dad.

"Umm, well, you might want to come here…" Brian sounded in awe, like something big was happening.

Mandy walked into the kitchen where Brian stood looking out the window. "What's up?"

Brian pointed into the backyard where Selena sat with David next to her on a bench. They couldn't hear the conversation the kid's were having, but they could make out certain words from their lips.

"How long has he been here?" Mandy asked crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I have no clue. I just looked out there and they were sitting there." Brian sounded equally curious and lost as his wife.

Meanwhile, outside David and Selena were in deep conversation. David had called her asking if he could come over and talk, Selena fearing the worst said yes without a second thought.

Selena took David's hand into hers, in a sweet and caring way. "You know, once upon a time you did promise me once I was 18 you'd take me out for a fancy dinner."

"Did I now?" David turned to her with that smile that made her giggle like a schoolgirl. He knew exactly what she was talking about, as he'd been counting down the days until he could take her to that dinner.

"Yep…." Selena scooted closer to David, if possible, and lowered her voice. "… you also promise you'd give me a special present as well."

David, almost by instinct, wrapped his arms around Selena's waist once she closed in on him. "I did?" his voice was low and soft against Selena's face.

Selena wrapped her arms around David's neck, smiled, and asked. "Are you gonna kiss me or not, Mr. Henrie?"

David broke out into the biggest smile Selena had ever seen from him. He couldn't believe how forward Selena was being, the question caught him off guard, but damn, was he glad she asked.

And then, by magnetic force almost, their lips came together. They had kissed before, heck, they'd done more than kiss. But it was their secret. Both had agreed to keep quiet until Selena had turned 18. Of course their parents and Lorenzo knew, but they liked knowing it was a secret. They liked feeling bad and dangerous, but they couldn't wait to tell the world.

"Well, you ready to be followed by paparazzi everywhere we go?" Brian turned to Mandy as the kid's continued to kiss.

Mandy laughed lightly, and pulled her husband into a hug. "I don't care… I just want those two to be happy, finally."

=============================~D&S~=============================

_Part 2: 'Gettin' You Home'_

"I can't pronounce most of the words on this menu, David." Selena looked up at him and giggled. He had taken her to a nice Italian place for their first-official-real-date.

"That's why I'm here baby." He winked at her over his menu.

Selena smiled at him, reached over the table for his hand, and mumbled to herself. "Such an ass."

"I am not." David spoke proudly as he glanced over his menu.

"How'd you hear that?" Selena asked giggling.

David sat his menu down and took both of Selena's hands in his. "Well, I got this selective hearing thing…"

"Most men do…" Selena chuckled looking at him like he was the reason the sun rose every morning.

"Anyway, I have it set to where I hear every single word you say, because you are just that special to me." David rubbed the backs of Selena's hands with his thumbs.

Selena picked up her chair and scooted closer to David to whisper in his ear. "I love you." she lightly kissed his temple as she said it.

"I love you too baby." David kissed her hand while looking adoringly into her eyes.

They'd probably said those three words to each other a billion times, maybe more. But every time they did, there was always a feeling of importance. Neither said it out of habit, or thought. It was felt every time they said it.

They ate, talked, laughed, and often exchanged looks of love. Somewhere along the way David had convinced Selena to try some of his wine, and she had her own response to that.

"If you want to get lucky I don't need to be drunk." She snorted while holding the glass to her lips.

David leaned forward and replied. "Wasn't my intention for the evening, but okay. I'm game if you're offering." He had a smug grin, and Selena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" David asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Selena laughed out loud at David's antics. She loved that man more than anyone would ever know and more than words could ever express. Her laughter died down as David eyed her in that way, sending his own personal message to her.

It took her all of about 5 seconds to determine where she'd be sleeping tonight. "Pay the waiter, now."

David licked his lips and then smiled like a little kid with a secret. "Waiter! Check!"

====================~D&S~====================

_Part 3: 'In My Head' _

David was surprised the front door to his apartment was still on its hinges. As many times as those two had crashed through it, and slammed it into the wall (that had plenty of damage of its own). Yet, it still was attached. But at the moment, his mind was on the girl whose legs were wrapped around his waist, while her scarlet red lips were attacking his pulse line.

David was panting as he asked. "Shouldn't you text your mom, and uh, tell her you're, yeah, okay?"

"The last time I did that she told me to remember where babies came from… then she sent me a picture of a woman giving birth she found on the internet to freak me out." Selena halted her actions and David chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let me touch you for a week after that happened." Selena slapped David on the chest as he laughed.

"So not funny…"

"It was because she knew what we were doing without you even telling her!"

Silence fell between them. David just held Selena against the wall next to his bedroom door. As long as they'd been doing this, he'd never stopped to really look at her in this moment.

"Selena Marie Gomez you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." David smiled and then kissed her deeply. Soon a groan arose deep from Selena's throat, and David took that as his cue to get them to their destination.

David straddled Selena onto his bed, like he had a thousand times before. He knew to Selena this meant everything. She gave him that special part of her just over a year ago when they were in Puerto Rico, that was the official start of their relationship. They both were surprised that just an evening of hanging out and talking would lead to the beginning of the greatest relationship they'd ever known or felt.

All the pain they'd felt, Selena's misjudgment of Nick, David's utterly forgiving soul… all that, and more, is what made these moments mean the world to them. David knew loving her would be the greatest pleasure he'd ever feel, and he took immense pride in every time he got the opportunity.

"_I love you…" _David's hoarse and husky voice pulsated against the skin of Selena's slim stomach as his lips ghosted over it with hot and wet kisses.

"Damn, aren't I blessed? God knew… this was His plan all along." Selena ran a tired hand through David's mussed hair as they lie naked in his bed after a 3-hour love making session.

"Yes, the _three_ of us are very blessed…" David replied before placing a kiss to Selena's already growing lower abdomen.

"Once my mom finds out we're dead…" Selena chuckled dryly running a hand down David's tattooed arm to lace their fingers together. They really hadn't discussed how they were going to drop the bomb on their families, friends, and bosses.

David looked up at Selena, kissing the back of her hand that he held, while his other hand ghosted over her folds of silk. Selena sucked in a shaky breath at the motion, David smiled knowing he'd won.

"Don't you dare." Selena panted out through gritted teeth.

David then proceeded to slid a finger into her core. _"Well, well, someone's been a bad girl…" _

"David…" Selena started out to scold him but it turned into a moan.

David then plunged his whole hand into her, Selena's back made a sharp and high arch, her hand by instinct going to his shoulders, her nails digging in, hard. "Tell me baby… what do you see me doing for you in that pretty little head of yours?" his voice came out as smooth as silk and as hot as the sun.

Selena kinked her brow at the question, her hand lifting David's chin to where their faces were just a few mere inches apart. "You wanna know what I see in my head happening between us baby?"

David nodded his hand massaging her harder and quicker, causing a spike in temperature, again.

"Why don't I show you?" Selena asked seductively as she grabbed the hem on the covers of David's king-sized bed and pulled them over the couple.

===================~D&S~====================

_Part 4: 'When You Got a Good Thing'_

Selena's very pregnant belly had the warm California sunshine beating down on it as Sel sat with her feet propped up out by the pool. David watched his girlrelaxing on a chaise lounge in her pink bikini, barefoot, with aviator shades on. Her belly was so big, she was 37 weeks in now, just 3 weeks away from brining _their daughter _into the world. David knew she was his forever, and from the talks he'd been having with Selena's family and his own… now was the time.

"Selena?" David smiled as he walked out to where she lie.

"Yeah honey?" Selena looked up at him, pulling her sunglasses off and setting them on the table next to her.

David cleared his throat, pulled a tiny box out of his shorts pocket, and got down on one knee. "Selena…"

"Oh my…" Tears immediately filled Selena's eyes as she sat up facing David where he kneeled on the ground next to her.

"We got a good thing going here baby. I don't want to lose it, because I'd probably never find it again. I love you, and our daughter. Would you, Selena Marie Gomez, do me the honor of being my wife?" David asked wholeheartedly as both he and Selena cried happily.

Selena nodded vigorously, David slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed passionately. "Yes, yes, yes, yes… of course I'll be your wife!" Selena exclaimed after pulling back from their kiss.

The couple embrace, David kissed her head, love being shared between the two. Happiness was felt equally, and so was water…

"Oh no…" Selena spoke gripping her belly right after a splash of water hit the concrete.

"It's time…?" David asked calmly nodding his head as Selena gripped at her belly.

"YES!" Selena exclaimed out in pain.

David put his arm around Selena and ushered her into the house, all the while she whimpered in pain and gripped David's hand tightly. "Mandy! Brian! It's time!"

Sophia Marie Henrie was born after almost 10 hours of labor, weighing 6 lbs. 9 oz's. and 19 inches long. She had black curly hair, and hauntingly beautiful brown eyes, just like her mom's. Within a few hours of her birth they nicknamed her Sophie, falling in love with the little girl even more with every passing minute.

"Thank you." David kissed Selena's forehead later that night as she lie in her hospital bed, their daughter sleeping in the basinet next to them.

Selena smiled at him, and then looked over at their sleeping daughter. "I can't believe all I ever wanted is finally happening. I can't believe I finally found you…" Selena's voice broke as she began to cry happily.

"Believe honey… I'm here, forever. It's us, for eternity." David spoke softly as tears found his own eyes, his hand holding tightly onto Selena's.

Neither one can or could deny the love they felt. Not now, not ever. Love isn't suppose to be ignored, especially when you got such a good thing as these two… and she's finally legal ;)

====================~D&S~====================

**Well, that's it. Please review if ya liked! And I love getting reviews, even if I've had a story on here for years, I still wanna know if people liked it : )**

**The song titles used for this was: **

**1. 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not' by Thompson Square**

**2. 'Gettin' You Home' by Chris Young**

**3. 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo **

**4. 'When You Got a Good Thing' by Lady Antebellum **


End file.
